The fabrication of nano-scale optical devices requires the formation of arrays of individual features representing light sources or photo detectors within such devices. It follows that the density of such features will determine the sensitivity of the device and so requiring the mass scale fabrication of said features in order to improve performance.
However, to increase flexibility and broaden the application of use, such devices require the fabrication of different features within the same device. For instance, to create multi-wavelength light sources and wide spectral responsivity photodetectors. Customizing the fabrication process to include regions of features of varying size is a time consuming and relatively expensive process compared to the fabrication of a device having uniform features. Alternatively, substrates having uniform features but varying in size between said substrates may be combined to form an overall device. However, this may affect the density of the overall device and so lead to a loss of resolution.
It would therefore be useful to fabricate a device having features that vary in size and shape but at a lesser cost than the customized fabrication processes of the prior art.